powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth
People's Lives Are the Future of Earth is the twenty-third episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to'' Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. Synopsis When Navi's Treasure Navigate hints mentions an "act of mercy", the GokaiGalleon Crew proceeds to help people out. But as Basco attempts to beat their shipmates in obtaining a Sentai team's greater power, Luka and Ahim cross paths with an EMT who is more than she appears. Plot As Gai noticed how Luka is treating Ahim like a little sister, Captain Marvelous arrives as Navi's Treasure Navigate hints that the Gokaigers must help others to meet someone. With Gai unable to decipher which Sentai team the fortune relates to, the Gokai Galleon crew resolve to help people out at the nearest town. As Captain Marvelous copes with helping old people up the steps and Joe and Doc deal with a transvestite after they give back a ring that he dropped on the sidewalk, Luka and Ahim are in a park where they meet a pregnant woman and her daughter Miku. When Miku expressees her joy that she's going to be a sister, Luka thinks about her own little sister Fia, who unfortanutely died. Then, all of a sudden, the woman goes into labor, but an EMT arrives to get her to the hospital via taxi. By then, Gormin arrive as the girls assume their Gokaiger forms to hold them off using the power of their color-respective Fiveman and Magiranger Keys. Soon after, Luka and Ahim visit the woman at the hospital, where she tells them that the delivery will be soon while learning that the EMT is actually Matsuri Tatsumi of the GoGo-V Sentai team. After reporting to their crewmates, the girls arrive as Matsuri is attacked by Gormin while she is getting an injured boy into the ambulance. Covering her, the girls are attacked by Rio, Mele and Zubaan. Basco appears and reveals the Gormin attacks are his doing so he can get the GoGo-V team's greater power. Realizing that she was the target on the prior attack on the taxi, Matsuri offers herself to ensure the boy's safe passage, but is pushed back into the ambulance by Luka and Ahim. Motivated by the memory of her younger sister Fia, Luka tells Matsuri that making sure the boy gets medical attention in time should be her only concern as she intends to cover their escape. But Ahim refuses to let her do this and suggests a different plan where she uses Magi Pink's Maagi Majiro spell to assume Matsuri's form and trick Basco into letting the real one go. Though the plan succeeds, the two are unable to contend with the three extra warriors. Luckily, the other Gokaigers arrive in time and take out the Gormin with Gokai Silver battling Zubaan while the others assume the forms of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V team to overpower the Rinjūken users. After the three Sentai warriors are defeated, Sally taking the Ranger Keys back, then Basco unleashes the Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he takes his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only makes Meran stronger, the Gokaigers use the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouJyuJin can destroy the monster. Luka and Ahim return to the hospital to see that the boy has recovered from his injuries while the woman has successfully given birth to a baby girl. Luka points out that Ahim is one step closer to becoming a real pirate while Gai notices that the girls' sisterly roles have reversed. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kayoko Shibata as Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Naruhisa Arakawa *Original airdate: July 31, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in ''People's Lives Are the Future of Earth: **GokaiRed - GoRed **GokaiBlue - GoBlue **GokaiYellow - FiveYellow, MagiYellow, GoYellow **GokaiGreen - GoGreen **GokaiPink - FivePink, MagiPink, GoPink **GokaiSilver - Gold Mode *Coincidentially, GoGoV's tribute episode is Gokaiger's 23rd episode and it itself is the 23rd installment of the Super Sentai series. *This tribute episode features the following firsts: **The first to not feature the Red Senshi of the dedicated Sentai team. **The first to center around a Sentai team with neither Sixth Rangers nor Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes. *This is also the first tribute episode since Episode 3 where the Gokaigers announce the name of the Sentai team the episode is centered around after transforming into them. *Although it isn't explicitly stated, it was presumably Damaras who provided Basco with Gormin. *All three Gokai Changes in this episode are tied to sibling based teams: while the main focus is on the Tatsumi family, the other two major changes by Luka and Ahim are as members of the Hoshikawa and Ozu families. Elements/Homages to GoGo-V *The title of the episode infers to GoGo-V and their mission both as heroes and as rescue workers. **Also, the title is a part of the GoGo-V roll call. External links *Episode 23 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes